


The Library Helper

by ClassTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Explicit Language, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith is a nerd, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is a cool kid, M/M, Mad Shiro, My boys are sad, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassTrash/pseuds/ClassTrash
Summary: Lance is living with a big loving family, has a beautiful girlfriend, the best friends a person can ask for, and He's Popular, what more can he ask for.Well when major crisis happens at home he cuts himself off from the world. He loses his girlfriend, he becomes so distant from his friends and family.Nobody can help him... except for the weird emo loner boy who works at the library.(Updates Every Saturday 10 pm est)*Will not be continued read the rewrite*





	1. The Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so it might stink....  
> Just a warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is living with a big loving family, has a beautiful girlfriend, the best friends a person can ask for, and He's Popular, what more can he ask for.  
> Well when a major crisis happens at home he cuts himself off from the world. He loses his girlfriend, he becomes so distant from his friends and family.  
> Nobody can help him... except for the weird emo loner boy who works at the library.

**Lance POV**  
  
Why do my siblings hate me.  
  
"Maria! Bebiste lo último de la leche!" "No, Lance! Anton dejó de culparme a last cosas por una vez!" "Anton bebiste el resto de la leche? ¿Que se supone que debo poner en mi cereal ahora?" "No longer so, ¡Jugo de naranja! ¡ Realnente no me importa tener tres hijos para ayudarme a vesirme!" "OH MY GOD!! I just brushed my teeth!! I'll just eat a granola bar!" "See was that so hard."  
  
My older brother and sister always do this. Maria (18 years old) always puts the blame on Anton (27 years old) then uses his kids (Novia 4 years old, Marco 7 years old, and Vinncent who we call Vinny is 11 years old) as an excuse to get out of his problems, he acts like he's an only parent, which he's NOT! He has a beautiful wife named Sara who helps him with everything!!

* * *

 

Once I get to school I'm greeted with my beautiful girlfriend Nyma and as we walk in we meet up with our friend Hunk and his girlfriend Shay. We might be what you know as the "Popular Kids" no big deal.  
  
When I get to my locker I say goodbye to Hunk and Shay and head to my class with Nyma. On my way to class there was a group of trying to flirt with me then Nyma says "Sorry girls he's mine" and can I just say, I LOVE this girl, like the way she said it, like it wasn't mean and braty but more fun loving and protective.  
  
When I got to Algebra it was same old same old; boring and confusing.  
  
After class I usually go to my next class,(obviously) but today I got called up by my teacher "Um Lance may I talk to you" "Oh Um sure." " Lance you seem like a very smart and talented student but you seem to be failing my class." "I know, I know it's just hard." " I understand but if you don't get your grade up you won't be able to play in your playoffs for football" "Sr do you think it needs to go that far?" "I can maybe set you up with a tutor." "Um ok that's good I guess." "Ok well we'll talk more about this tomorrow, here's a late pass." "Ok um thanks."  
  
I really don't want a tutor but if that's what it takes to play in the playoffs than that what I gotta do.

* * *

Once lunch comes (which I've been waiting for) I sit with the squad and chat about class and stuff. I usually stay for all lunch but today I had to leave early because I had to stop at the library and go get this book for physics before they're all checked out (which they probably we're).

* * *

 **Keith POV**  
  
Why is he here  
  
People usually aren't supposed to have food or drinks but since the librarians love me I'm allowed to.  
  
I usually just eat my lunch behind the counter while checking up on all the checked out books. I'm all calm doing my work then _he_ walks in.  
  
_Lance Mclain._  
  
All was good in the neighborhood before he came along with him and all his smugness, and popularness, and all his beauti- no not beautiful... okay maybe he's kind of beautiful but a guy like would never like a guy like me, I'm the weird-emo-loner kid (even though I'm not an emo-loner kid I just have communication problems) and he's the Leader of the Popular kids (I don't know what a leader of the popular kids are that's just what people call him) and I know better than to go near them and especially Lance if I go anywhere near them I'm doomed to be teased.  
  
Once Lance gets in a close range I sneak in the backroom and watch until he leaves then I carefully walked out and continue my work.

* * *

When school's over I go over to the library and start my duties of a librarian (hahaha I said duty) and take over Sharon's shift (Sharon is my GIRL) since she ever had her twins and has to pick them up from daycare. Like at lunch everything is going great until Lance comes back to the library and with the rest of his squad. I just hope that they're not going check out any books.

When all the Popular kids stand up I have a little panic attack. Then I see them appoching me with books in their hands _'what I check out the books to slow' 'what if they make fun of me' 'what if they beat me up'_ but when they get up to the counter they just keep talking about the same thing they were already talking about. I check out all their books and right before they left I heard Nyma whisper to Lance "Why is this kid so weird?" "Cause he's that weird loner kid I was talking about." and just like Titanic I just sank _._

* * *

 **Lance POV**  
  
When I get I'm not greeted by my two younger siblings (Lila 4 years old and Jack 14 years old) like I usually am. I walk in the house and see my mama with a very sad face "Mama what's wrong?"... "Your father had an incident... and now needs surgery we can't afford" and with those words my heart dropped.  
  
The whole world stopped spinning and I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't feel anything and my vision was becoming blured with tears.  
  
"Are you sure we can't do anything" "Well Maria is going to ask for more shifts at her job and Anton and Sara are getting a second job" "Mama what can I do to help?" "As of right now you can help Marco, Vinncent and Jack with their homework and then keep an eye on the younger kids, but it would help you look for a job." "I thought Sara would be home by now." "She should but  she's out looking for jobs with Anton." "Oh ok."  
  
I head upstairs still pretty upset from the news but have to keep it together for the kids.  
  
How am I supposed to help watch the kids, find a job then work a this job, and have tutoring everyday and football practice?  
  
Why is life so hard?

* * *

**Keith POV**

I don't really think that I'm a loner, people just started calling me weird in middle school and it went into highschool nobody ever tried to get to know me so people called me a loner.  
  
I don't really have any friends except for Pidge (her real name is Katie why she wants to be called Pidge is beyond me).

After I put back all the books on the shelf I go outside and wait for my brother, Shiro to pick me up. Because of daylight saving it's 4:00 and it's already getting dark and that means it's already getting cold. 

Shiro always has to go to school early in the morning and work till 4:30 so I just sit outside in the cold and wait for him. 

Ok ok ok I'm HATING today because Shiro was LATE like I love Shiro but today he left me in the freezing cold and said his car broke down and told me to WALK HOME like who tells their younger brother to walk 5 miles and it's going to take an extra long time because I have short legs!?!

Why is life so hard?


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith meet for the first, but how will it turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the other one cause I had a lot to get out. Also I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes I tried my best get them all but like I suck at stuff  
> So yeah.

**Keith POV**  
  
I finally get home from my depressing walk home, soaked because it started raining, and I just want to take a shower and sleep.  
  
My dad looks panicked because of how long it took for me to get home.  
  
"Keith! Where have you have me worried sick over here."  
  
"I'm fine. I just decided to walk home and then it started raining." 

I could've thrown Shiro under the bus, but I can only imagine what my  dad would have done if he found out that Shiro had me walk home. Ever since my mom died here's always been on edge. He even asked Shiro to drop out of college and work  in the car family business, so he would always know where he was, but Shiro said and I quote  
  
"Dad, I know you want to keep me and Keith safe, but asking me to drop out of college is crossing the line, Mom worked her ass of trying to get enough money to get me to college and what did you do? You got drunk and almost never came home! I am going to stay at college to make mom proud and when I'm done I'm taking Keith and never coming back to this shitty town, this shitty house and I'm _never_ coming back to you... you filthy piece of shit."  
  
My dad has never been the same since then and is cherishing every minute he has with me because he is actually scared that Shiro is going to take me and leave him all alone to get drunk and punch the wall and and scream at the top of his lungs and start sobbing and  screaming "Grace is dead and it's all my fault!" then punch the wall again and scream (again) and this goes on for about 5 minutes and then he passes out on the couch.  
  
"Well how come Shiro didn't pick you up!"  
  
"He got held up in traffic and I said it was ok and decided to walk home."  
  
"Do you know how dangerous that is!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You could've got killed!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Or kiddnapped!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
I honestly know all the problems that could've happened but I didn't really like adding stuff to my 'anxiety plate' I think it's already full, (but does it really get full... nope) all I wanna do is eat, shower, and sleep.

* * *

 **Lance POV**  
  
_"Lance I'm sorry to say but.... you father has passed away."_  
  
_"No... he's not dead he's just sleeping!"_  
  
_"I'm sorry Lance but he's gone."_  
  
_"No this can't be happening! He can't be dead he's not dead!_  
  
_"Lance, Lance-_  
  
"Lance! Wake up your going to be late for school! LANCE!"  
  
I wake up  gasping for air like I was drowning in my own sadding thoughts.  
  
"Lance wake up or I'm going to leave you here! I need to get to work early today!"  
  
"I'm coming mamá just wait a second!"  
  
I walk out my room sluggishly to see mama looking irritated but glad to see her little boy up and healthy.  
  
"Now that you're awake go get washed, get dressed and come downstairs." She tries to say with a smile but her eyes are screaming that she's worried.  
  
"Ok, ok"

* * *

When I get to school I don't see Nyma but Hunk and Shay waiting for me instead.  
  
"Hey man where were you last night, you said were coming to Rolo's party?

"I was going to go but I was studying then I feel asleep because I of how boring the subject is haha!" 

"Heh well I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

I wonder if I should tell them about my dad, I have known them since the fourth grade, but I don't want to have them worried so decide not to.

"I'm good just I would _be great_ if Nyma was here, have you seen her?

"She said she has a cold but I just think she had one too many drinks haha!"

" _One too many?"_ Shay questions because she knew that Nyma had more than ' _one too many'._

 _"_ More like _fifteen_ too many!" 

"Heh, well I gotta get to my locker so um. See ya!"

* * *

 I walk to my locker to get my algeb-

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! I just- please don't hurt me!"

I bump into someone, and why does this dude think I'm- oh it's that weird loner boy who works in the library. What's his name, Kade, Kale, Kasper ? (seriously the boy is almost pale as a ghost)

Keith? That's his name? Ok well I do need to punch something to get my aggression about my dad on something or _someone._

 

"You need to watch where you're going weirdo!" 

"I'm sorry I just-"

And I punch him, and I punch him again, and again until it's almost time for class and I can't afford to be late for class.

* * *

  **Keith POV**

"I'm tired of seeing you in here everyday, Keith."

"I know."

"Do you want to tell me who did it  _this_ time?"

"No."

I always have a 100% chance of ending up with a black eye and busted lip and  ending up in the nurses office so it's kind an everyday ritual. 

"Keith this can all stop if you just tell me who did it."

"I know."

"Do you want me to call your dad?"

"No."

I don't want my dad to see me like this or he would pull me out of highschool. 

I need to stay here so I can go to a good college and get far away from him, then get good job at get an apartment near Shiro and have happy life.

Except that's just a dream and dreams are supposed to stay dreams aren't they. 

"Alright you're all done here, here's an ice pack and a late pass.

"Thank you."

"Oh and Keith!"

"Hm?"

"Try not to get in anymore trouble?"

"I can't promise anything."

* * *

 When class is over I here over the speakers

" _Can Keith Kogane please come the guidance counselor office, Keith Kogane."_

I always hate when they say my name on the speakers, it draws so much attention to me.

* * *

 I get to the guidance counselor office and and Miss. Dixie is sitting there with a big smile on her face and those big brown eyes and blonde hair as always, and the butterscotch candy next to the door (like it's  the students here are eighty nine years old) and its always smells like cinnamon rolls and it's kind of comforting in a way. 

"Keith! Keith come sit down! Would you like some butterscotch candy?"

"Uh, No thanks."

"Ok well you probably know why you're in here." 

"Yep."

"Do you want to tell me who did it?"

"No"

"This can all stop if you just tell me who did it."

"I know."

"So tell me."

"No."

"Keith I just want you to know that there-"

"That's there's always an adult if I need one, but is there really? If you tell an adult then the person gets expelled then there's another person taking the other one's place. It's just an endless cicle until you kill yourself."

"Keith is that how you really feel?"

I at this point I was crying because this feeling has been bubbling up inside since the sixth grade. I want to just scream until I'm dead, but it's not like anyone would notice if I drop dead and just lie there a boy who all he wanted was to have friends and a normal family who's mom isn't dead and a dad who isn't drunk and screaming every night and a brother who isn't threatening his father to take him in a whole another state across the country. I don't want to tell this lady about my problems and just end up sobbing into my hands in a school guidance counselor office.

"....No... I was just stating the truth. Can I go now?"

".... Uh yes, but Keith can you please stop by my office at the end of the day?"

"......Sure."

I really don't wanna go to the guidance counselor after school but she wasn't going to let me leave until I said yes so I just saved us both some time.

* * *

  **Lance POV**  
  
I head down to football practice but get stopped by my coach.  
  
"Lance, I'm sorry but you can't come to practice today."  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"You have to get your grade up too start playing football again, but take my advice and use this time to study and Ace your next test and you'll be back to playing football in no time."  
  
"But-"

"No buts, no cuts, no coconuts, now go study."

"Ugh. Fine."  
  
I head to the library to do some homework and see _him_.  
  
_Keith fucking Kogane_  
  
Why is always working at this shitty library?  
  
I head over there to go say sorry, 'cause I mean he's already been through lots of teasing like _lots_ if teasing and I feel like me beating him up just messed him up by more than he already is.  
  
"Hi can I talk to Keith?"

 "He kind of busy right now."  
  
" Uhh...can he take a break?" I say sounding a bit more irritated then I meant to be.  
  
"Uh no, he can't."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure you're sure?"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
I wait patiently for Keith to come out buy all that comes out is the same librarian.  
  
"He's not allowed to talk to sports players."  
  
"Well can you tell him I'm here for an important reason." Now being pretty frustrated.  
  
"I'm sorry but he just can't!"  
  
I finally give up and go sit down with my stuff.

* * *

I don't think I'll ever get to say sorry will I?  
  
This is what I get for trying to be nice.  
  
I think about giving up, but then I see Keith get up to leave and the second I see him I pack my stuff up and go chasing after him.  
  
The second he sees me me starts to walk faster.  
  
"Keith!"  
  
He walks faster  
  
"Keith!"  
  
He walks faster  
  
"KEITH!"  
  
At this point is walking so fast he's running  
  
I run to keep up with him and finally I get I front of him.  
  
"Keith, finally!" I grab him by the shoulders trying to look in his eyes but he just looks at the ground looking like he's ready for him to punch him.  
  
"Please just get over with." He sounds almost scared for his life.  
  
"Look Keith, I'm not going to punch you." He looks up, eyes filled with fear.  
  
"All I wanted say was that I'm sorry for hitting you and it was a huge mistake." At this point I let go of his shoulders.  
  
"I really shouldn't have hit you and-"  
  
"Why'd you hit me?" His voice breaking sounding like he's ready to cry.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why'd you punch me?"  
  
"I guess I was angry at life being so fucking horrible I took out my anger on you and I'm sorry for that." He looks at me with almost complete confusion.  
  
"What?"  
  
" _Your_  life is horrible"

"Uh yeah?"

Why is he so surprised doesn't everybody have a sucky life even Beyoncè ( hahaha just kidding her life is the bomb.com).

"Why are you so surprised?!"

"Cause you're saying that  _you Lance McLain_ has a horrible life?!"

"Yes I'm saying that I Lance McLain have a horrible life!"

"Your life can't be any more horrible than mine!"

"Oh really."

"I go to school to get beat up everyday and then come home to my drunk dad saying that he killed my mom!"

"..."

"Wow my life isn't  _that_ horrible. My dad's just in the hospital and we can't afford his surgery.

"That is kinda horrible."

"Keith, I'm sorry about your mom."

"Well it happens when I was ten so I've had time to heal."

"Keith I think we should hug."

"Wait! What?"

"Yep it's 'Hug Time'!"

"No! What?"

I then hug him can I just say this without sounding weird? (No) He smells like fucking cookies.

_What the fuck is happening?_

* * *

**Keith POV**

_WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING_  ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Hug Time'  
> Merry Christmas or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa or whatever you celebrate and a happy New Year!


	3. The Meeting (Keith's Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's POV of 'The Meeting'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i said this is Keith's version of 'The Meeting' and yeah.

**Keith Pov**

It's so quiet after school.

I walk down to the guidence conselor's office and all I can hear are my shoes squeaking on the hallway floor.

I get to the conselor's office and it's the same as when I left it; smelling like cinnamon, butterscotch candy next to the door, and Miss. Dixie with that stupidly welcoming smile on her face.

"Hi again Keith. Butterscotch candy?"

"Still a no."

"Okay, well Keith have a seat."

"Okay."

"So, Keith about what you said about the bullying-"

" I don't want a therapist."

I knew she was going to tell me to get a therapist and honestly I  **hate** therapist. Their offices always smell like the dentist, it's always cold, (like are these therapist living in an enternal summer)and they always say "And how does that make you feel?" and I should know because in the fourth grade my dad thought I was deppresed and signed me up for therapy for four months everyday, I finally got out of the torture chamber when I told my dad that I was 'cured' from a mental disorder (that I never had to begin with) and that I didn't need to go anymore.

"Keith, I already talked to your dad and he thought that it was a great idea."

I hate when people talk to my dad before me, it's like they forget about me and my opinion about stuff.

"Why would you talk to dad about this before me?"

"Keith, adults have better judgement on this than kids."

"But  _my_ dad does not have good judgement!"

"What makes you say this?"

I freeze. Should I really tell this pretty much stranger about my dad getting drunk and screaming? 

"Nothing he's just..... just a really silly dad who doesn't take things seriously. I think he's living in Neverland, hahaha!"

Lying. I was never good at lying.

"Yeah, yeah. What's your older brother's phone number?"

I really don't want her to call Shiro 'cause he would say every single bad thing about dad without hestition.

"Uhhh... HE DOESN"T HAVE A PHONE!"

Then I run out of the office then start heading to the library to get away from personal invanding ( yes I know that"s her job but I still don't like it) Miss.Dixie.

 

* * *

 

I get to the library and start putting books back on the shelves, and when I'm done I go to check what people have overdue books out and write a list of people who have books overdue, then I see Lance walk to checkout desk and I panic and go into the backroom and tell Beth (another librarian who works in the library) to get rid of him. 

...

A few exchanges happen and Beth comes in obviously annoyed with this whole ordeal.

"He said that he has something important to tell you."

"Uhh... Just tell him I can't talk to sports players! Yeah that's a good excuse!"

"No. No it's not."

"Oh just go back out there, Beth!"

Beth goes back out there to talk to Lance and I think that my 'can't talk to sports players' worked because after that Lance just sighs and leaves to sit at table to study.

...

after a few minutes Shiro came early to pick me up and I say bye to Beth and head out, and I tell that my 'can't talk to sports players didn't work cause the second he sees me leave he chases after me. Why does this dude want to keep beating me up?

"Keith!"

I walk faster.

"Keith!"

I walk faster

"KEITH!"

At this point I'm walking so fast I'm running.

"Keith, finally!" He grabs me by the shoulders and I feel like he's just gonna squezze my shoulders so hard that he's gonna crush them (seriously he's strong enough to do that).

"Please just get it over with." I say almost more sounding scared than I ment to.

"Look Keith, I'm not goning to punch you."

"All I wanted to say was that I'm sorry for hitting you and it was a huge mistake." He let go of my shoulders at this point.

"I really shouldn't have hit you and-"

"Why'd you hit me?" 

"What?"

"Why'd you punch me?"

"I guess I was angry at life being so fucking horrible I took out my anger on you and I'm sorry for that." I look up at him with so much confusion. Is he saying that _he_ has horrible life?

"What?"

" _Your_ life is horrible?"

"Uhh yeah?"

"Why are you so suprised?!"

"Cause you're saying that  _you Lance McClain_ have a horrible life?!"

"Yes I'm saying that I Lance McClain have horrible life!"

How can he say this?

"Your life can't be any more horrible than mine!"

"Oh really?"

"I go to school to get beat up everyday and then come home to my drunk dad saying that he killed my mom!"

I can't belive I just said all of that to him. He's probably going to go run off and tell all of his football friends and make fun of me. How could I be so STUPID!

"Wow my life isn't  _that_ horrible. My dad's just in the hospital and we can't afford his surgery."

"That is kinda horrible."

"Keith, I'm sorry about your mom."

"Well it happend when I was ten so I had time to heal."

"Keith, I think we should hug."

"Wait! What?"

He wants to hug me! OH MY GOD LANCE MCCLAIN WANTS TO HUG ME!! What if I hug wrong? Can you even hug wrong? What if I find a way to hug wrong?!

"Yep it's 'Hug Time'!"

"No! What?'

And before I can protest anymore he hugs me.

That was the first hug I've had since my mom died. I never let anyone hug me since then, not even Shiro.

I hug him back cause... his hugs feel nice and warm. I can see why Nyma likes him so much haha (did I just mind laugh?).

 

* * *

 

"Shiro can you drop me off at Pidge's house?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Pidge is finally coming in this story!! (Cause three chapters without Pidge is too long)


	4. The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith go to the mall. This is going to be great! or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get rid of any spelling or Grammer mistakes I'm sorry if you find any.
> 
> I'm tired

**Lance POV**

Ugh. 

I've tried looking for a job this morning and I found nothing! Absolutely nothing.

How am I supposed to find a job I like if I were never looking for a job in the first place!

I finally found a part-time waiter job at Vrepit Sal's. It's not _awesome_ job but the pay is good and my family _needs_ the money.

I have so much pressure on me for being a great student, being an awesome football player, (which I am) and helping my dad is just how can anyone have a worst life than me.

_Keith._

Keith does. Hearing about Keith's mom and dad it makes me think about how self-centered I've been, and home I'm not the only one who has problems.

I'm so frustrated with myself. I've always tried my best to not be selfish but look at me. When you look at me all you see is  _selfish_!

 

* * *

 

**Keith POV**

"Keith would you like to explain why you barged into my house and shouted 'PIDGE MY LIFE OVER! I NEED EAT MY WAY TO HELL' then at all the food in the fridge and crashed on my couch. 

"Because Pidge, Lance McClain  _hugged_ me! LANCE FUCKING MCCLAIN HUGGED ME!"

"Ok, ok calm down. He probably meant it as a I don't know a friendly hug, maybe he wants to be friends"

"But why would he want to be friends with me?"

"I don't know."

Why would he want to be friends with me we've literally never talked to each other before.

"Pidge I don't think you understand so I'll say it slowly. Lance. McClain. Hugged. Me"

"I understand that, but you're just over reacting."

I am  _not_ overeacting! She just wasn't there she just doesn't get it.

"Can I just get some food?"

"Ugh. Fine."

She walks in the kitchen to get me some cereal and she gets my favorite (Cheerios) cause she knows me so well.

I've known Pidge since sixth grade when I was twelve and she was ten. She was so smart she skipped some grades

"Also Keith I called your dad saying you were here and that my parents were here."

"Pidge you are a life saver."

My dad would've flipped out if he didn't know where I was. And he would have definitely killed everyone in town if he knew Pidge's parents weren't actually home.

"Pidge where are you're parents and Matt?" 

"My parent are out in New York working on something, and Matt went to a party last night. He's probably in some boy's room hungover somewhere. "

Matt is Pidge's brother who goes to the same school as Shiro; they're basically dating. 

Matt and Pidge are seriously like twins; they read each other's mind, and they always finish each other's sentences, it's weird.

"Oh My God, Oh My God, OH MY GOD!"

"WHAT!"

"Lance texted me!" 

"Oh my God you're acting like a young teenage girl when _'Brad'_ texts them." 

"Pidge, who is Brad?"

"....It's no one." 

"Anyway back to  _my_ problem. Lance asked me if I want to go to the mall with him around two-ish. What does that mean?"

"It mean he wants to meet you at the mall around two o'clock."

"Why?"

"Because he wants to hangout."

Why would Lance  want to hang out with me? Doesn't he have Hunk and Shay and Nyma. 

Why me?

"How did he even get your number?"

"He asked for it and you can't really say no to him."

It's true you can't it's like he's the president of highschool, and say no then it's like you'll be senteces to social treason

"Well what do I say back to him?"

"Do you want to go to the mall with him?"

"I guess."

"Than say yes. Oh and ask if I can come, I want to see how you'll mess this one up."

I give a deadpan stare.

I get scared as I text him my answer.

_Lance: Do you want to go to the mall with me around two-ish?_

_Keith: Uh can I bring a friend?"_

_Lance: I would rather have it just be us two._

"Pidge you can't come."

"What?!"

_Keith: Ok I'll go._

_Lance: Great! I'll meet you there!"_

"Oh my God Pidge, what am I going to where!"

"What's wrong with what you're wearing right now?"

"He saw me wear this yesterday."

"Ugh. Well try wearing some of Matt's clothes."

"But his clothes are to big."

"Well do you have other options?"

"... no..."

"That's what I thought."

Me and Pidge walk upstairs into Matt's room to look for some clothes.

"Umm... how about this shirt?"

She took out a tight neon green t-shirt saying  _'Kiss the Boy'_ on it.

"Pidge."

"Okay, okay. How about this?"

She held up a red sweater, obviously too big for me, but it's okay.

"Yeah, sure, but what about pants?"

"I don't think he'll notice."

 

* * *

 

**Lance POV**

I get inside the mall to go wait for Keith, and he is literally taking an eternity to get here.

After like twenty minutes he finally get here. 

"Hey, Keith."

"Hey."

...

We walk around talking about all the crazy teachers at school and how Iverson said 'underbutt' instead of 'undercut'.

After a while Keith decided to change the subject.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"What's your dad like?"

"My dad?"

"Yeah."

I didn't know how to put it into words cause my dad was honestly a great dad. 

He helped me get into football and helped me practice to get on the team, he helped me get most of my friends in elementary school and pushed to try harder in everything I do.

He is the greatest dad in the world and I don't know what I'd do if he died.

"He's just a great dad that I couldn't live without."

"Oh...cool."

"I'm sorry I'm basically bragging about my dad over here."

"No it's ok I'm the one who asked the question."

We kind of just walked around in kind of an awkward silence until...

"...Oh my God..."

"Wha-"

The next thing I know I'm pushing Keith in a fountain.

"Lance?"

"Nyma! What are you doing here, I thought you were at Shay's house today?!"

"Oh well, we decided to go to the mall today, she's just in the bathroom. What are you doing here to hate going to the mall?"

"What no I don't, I love the mall!" 

"Ok? well did you come with anyone?"

I think to myself. I do have to keep my popularity in tact sooo....

"No, nope all alone."

"Ok! well see you later."

She kissed me on the cheek then leaves and just when she's out of sight, I turn around to see Keith ready to about head the door.

"Keith! Keith wait!"

I catch up a grab his shoulder to turn him around, and he is soaking wet.

"What do you want!" Keith barked at me, glaring straight in my eyes like here wanted to kill me.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"Did you only bring me here to make fun of me? To embarrass me?"

"What! No, not at all!"

"And I thought you wanted to be friends."

"But I do want to be friends!"

"You know what. Fuck you and this shit."

And with that he storms out of the mall.

I fucked up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is bad I know
> 
> I'm also going to try to post a new chapter every Saturday so yeah
> 
> 'Hug Time'


	5. The Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance Apologizes to Keith. Will he accept?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting last week... or the week before that. I just got held up with sports and other things but I will try to post regularly from now on. =)

**Keith POV**

I get in the Uber soaking wet and try not to get the inside too wet but I really think that's impossible.

I really thought Lance would want to be friends with me but I guess I was wrong like always. I honestly don't know why I get my hopes up for these things, like why would Lance McClain ever want be friends with  _me_ , the weird loner dude.

 

* * *

 

I  finally get to Pidge's house to give Matt's clothes back and she comes running at me trying see how or why I'm so wet.

"What the fuck happened to you!?"

"..."

"What.The. Fuck. Happened!?"

".. Lance pushed me in a fountain." I say as I'm looking down at my shoes in embarrassment 

I look up at Pidge and get so terrified by the look on her face.

She gets look on her face when someone messess with someone she cares about.

"Oh really? Well the next time-"

" No Pidge. Don't."

"Are you sure, because I could really fuck him up."

I don't really want Pidge to beat him up because it's not his fault, it's mine.

It's my fault for thinking that I could actually be friends with him and he would want to be friends with me.

It's my fault for thinking that I could make new friends. 

Sooner or later Pidge is not going to want to be my friend any more.

"No, don't do anything."

"Fine, fine, but do you want some dry clothes at least."

"I'll just where the clothes I had on this morning"

I try not to get anything too wet but like I said before; I think that's impossible.

I put the clothes I had on this morning and I just now notice the little blood stains on it from getting beat up.

Hopefully my dad won't notice, I am the one who has to do the laundry after all.

I trudge back downstairs and go to get my bag and try to get home before my dad goes to call the police of a missing child.

"Well, Pidge um thanks for the clothes and um bye!"

"God, you're so awkward."

"I know." I wake goodbye with a smile. 

I run home and hope he's not pulling his hair out.

 

* * *

 

 

**Lance POV**

I wake up with a start with my mama yelling at me to wake up.

"Lance, desperate tienes que it a trabajar!"

"¡El trabajo de mamá no comienza hasta las ocho!"

"It's 8:15!"

I jump right out of bed and pick some clothes up of the floor and put them on. I skip the shower, brush my teeth, grab a granola bar, and run out to the my car.

I run into  _Vrepit Sal's_ and head into my bosses office.

"You're late!"

"I'm so sorry! I missed my alarm and overslept-"

"I don't care. Just get dressed and come into kitchen."

I get dressed and run into the kitchen.

"Here's the kitchen and some of our chef's"

He brings me around the rest of the restaurant, introducing myself to everyone.

"And this is Shiro, he'll be training you for the next couple of weeks."

"Hi, I'm Lance!"

"Hey, I'm Shiro."

This dude is the definition of  _beefcake_. His muscles have _muscles_. His chest is _gigantic._ His whole body is _gigantic!_

I feel like like I'm going to faint of how gorgeous this guy is.

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other for the next couple of weeks."

"Yeah. Yeah, we will."

"Well if you have any questions just ask Shiro."

"So ready to get started?"

"Yep?"

* * *

 

_The next day_

 

 

Today is the day I'll apologize to Keith.

I left him alone for awhile to cool down and now I'm going to go up to him and apologize.

I just don't know if he'll accept my apology, like he could say he hates need and never wants to talk to me again!

He could just punch and kick me in the face and just walk away like he did nothing (to be honest that is kinda what I did when I beat him up).

 

* * *

 

 

I get out the car and try to find Keith, but it's like he disappeared of the face of the Earth!

He is like nowhere to be found. Then finally I get a brain and go to the Library.

And there he is, putting the books back up.

I walk over to him to try and apologize.

"Keith."

"What do you want, Lance."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I actually do want to be friends with you."

"What happened to your other two friends and your girlfriend."

"They just don't understand my problem like you do."

He turns around and looks at me like I just said the stupidest thing ever.

"It sounds more like you want me to be your therapist than a friend."

"No I actually want to be your friend!"

"You'll just stop being my "friend" once your problem is over."

"Heh, well of course."

I cover my mouth because this time I actually did say the stupidest thing ever.

"Yeah, I knew it."

"Look I didn't mean that."

"Of course you didn't."

"I really didn't!"

"Yeah than why did you say it?"

"Oh you know we all say stupid stuff sometimes."

He stops everything he's doing and just looks at me like he's genuinely thinking this over.

"Fine." 

"Really! Oh my gosh!" 

"Yeah just don't push me into anymore fountains."

"Heh. Yeah but you do know what this means right?"

"No?"

"Hug Time!"

"Oh My God! No!"

"Yep."

I hug Keith ignoring his protests and I hug him tightly

This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed and feel free to point out any spelling or grammar mistakes.
> 
> 'Hug Time


	6. Yo Yo Yo

YO YO YO!

So I just wanted to say in case you didn't notice that this will not be continued.

But don't cry because I'm just re-writing it!

So I just wanted to say that!

-Me :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I already started writing it so go read it!  
> Ok bye  
> 'Hug Time'


End file.
